Futuro Inesperado
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: Trunks regresa a su futuro, ¿y ahora qué futuro le espera? Gohan fue traído a la vida pero será suficiente para hacer frente a estos nuevos enemigos? ¿Qué va a hacer Broly ahora que Kakarotto ya no esta vivo en el futuro de Trunks? ¿Va a estar del lado de los combatientes-Z? ¿Qué haran respecto a Cooler, Zangya, Cell-X, Bill's, Hatchiyack, Bojack, Android 13 y Majin Buu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**El Futuro de Trunks Cronología**_

_Trunks había derrotado a Cell y a los androides que habían hecho su mundo en un infierno, el luego busco a androide 16 en su futuro y Bulma removió la bomba de su cuerpo, paso el tiempo y se hicieron amigos, el ayudo a restaurar la ciudad y decidió quedarse en el laboratorio para ayudar a Bulma y a veces practicaba con Trunks en la máquina de gravedad que Bulma hizo._

_Él continúa entrenando todos los días en caso de que un nuevo enemigo llegue amenazar su futuro, se dejó crecer el pelo hasta el cuello y en ocasiones utilizan el estilo cola de caballo en su pelo, su armadura de batalla del pasado fue remodelada en negro y la continua utilizarlo para honrar el orgullo de su padre._

_Él utilizo el consejo de Piccolo del pasado y busco entrenamiento con King Kai, el rey Yemma envió Uranai Baba para llevarlo al otro mundo._

_Después de 2 semanas de entrenamiento aprendió el Kaio-ken y la Spirit Bomb, luego utilizo una idea de su madre y le pidió a King Kai la nueva ubicación planeta Namek._

_Le dijo a los Namek's la situación en la tierra y se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a uno de los amigos de Son Goku, Dende se convirtió en el nuevo guardián de la tierra e hizo un nuevo juego de bolas de dragón que pueden conceder dos deseos, como en el pasado._

_Querían revivir a todos los que murieron por los androides, pero ya que había pasado mucho tiempo el dragón sólo revivió las víctimas recientes y Gohan fue traído a la vida._

_Él paso tiempo con su antiguo maestro Gohan explicando le lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, fue una sorpresa el nuevo poder de su estudiante para él, así que Gohan se tomó la libertad de entrenar su cuerpo y mente y alcanzar el poder del Súper Saiyan 2 en la Cámara Tiempo, Gohan tenía ahora 27 años de edad debido que utilizo dos veces de la Cámara y que ese es el límite que una persona puede utilizar, pero Trunks la había utilizado en el pasado así que todavía podía utilizar la actual pero decidió que no en caso de que la necesite más adelante._

_Ahora Trunks de 21 años va a ir Satan City para comenzar su primer año en la Universidad de Unitech porque su madre quiere que él se haga cargo de la Corporación Cápsula algún día._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Dos años después**_

* * *

_**Satan City**_

_Las calles estaban en silencio era temprano en la mañana, el cielo azul como el mar, un joven alto con una cola de caballo, pantalones anchos negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco Cápsula Corp. negro y botas de color negro y amarillo, estaba volando con una mochila gris era Trunks que acababa de volar desde Corporación Cápsula City, de repente voló hacia abajo para continuar a pie._

_'La paz había vuelto pero me temo lo peor aún por venir' Trunks sabía que habrá más amenazas futuras pero esperaba que por lo menos tuviesen un par de años antes de que sucediera._

_Un par de minutos habían pasado desde que caminaba por la calle y luego oyó gritos, fue corriendo al lugar y levantó la vista y vio un avión que estaba en llamas y que caía del cielo. 'Esto no es bueno' No tenía más remedio que ayudar, Trunks se fue al callejón más cercano y se transformo en Súper Saiyan tomando su diadema de su cabello. 'Así no me van a reconocer' Voló al aire._

_"Todo el mundo salir de la carretera"- Un grito de un hombre. "¡Espera! ¿Quién es?-Una mujer dice apuntando al aire. "¿Es eso un hombre?-Un muchacho adolescente pregunta. Trunks estaba de pie en el aire delante del avión con las dos manos forzadas al aire para detener el avión. 'Espero que ninguno se haga daño' Llevo con seguridad el avión al agua. 'Mejor me iré de aquí' y desapareció._

_"¿Qué sucede?-Una joven mujer pregunto. "La gente en el avión se salvaron"-Responde el anciano. "¿Se Salvaron, quién?-La chica estaba confundida. "¿Miss Videl no me digas que no lo viste?-Le respondió el viejo. "Vi, ¿quién? - Dijo Videl. "El guerrero de oro, tenía el pelo dorado, pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra"-el viejo dijo._

_La niña llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, guantes y zapatos negros, con el pelo largo y negro se quedo confundida y cuestionándose a sí misma. "¿Cómo puede alguien aguantar un avión que cae del cielo?_

* * *

_**Universidad Unitech**_

_"Estudiantes tomen sus asientos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante hoy, pasa que no tenemos todo el día" dijo el profesor. Entro en la habitación y vio que había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de diferentes razas. "Se trata de Trunks Brief hijo de la hija del fundador Corporación Cápsula, estará estudiando con nosotros a partir de ahora, ahora Trunks toma asiento la clase comenzará" dijo el profesor._

_"He, chico nuevo, ¿por qué no te sientas junto a Erasa?" el estudiante de pelo largo rubio que llevaba una camiseta blanca dijo. Trunks fue a sentarse y luego se presento ante Erasa, Sharpner y Videl. "¿He, Trunks habías oído hablar de el guerrero dorado? dijo Erasa. "Erasa, tiene cosas mejore que hacer piensa, como unirse al club adecuado de boxeo ¿qué te parece Trunks?-Sharpner pregunto._

_"No, creo que voy a pasar en eso"-dijo mirando hacia la ventana. 'Al lado de que si golpeo a cualquier humano en el club de boxeo y se lastima me verán muy sospechoso'_

_Videl se preguntaba acerca de lo que dijo el viejo de la ropa del guerrero de oro. 'Pero su pelo es de color púrpura' Ella dejó pasar la oportunidad. "Trunks sabes quién es padre de Videl?-Erasa se lo pregunto. "Eh, ¿quién?-Trunks dijo no poniendo mucha atención. "¿Es el hombre más fuerte en el mundo viejo, Hércules Satan"-le dijo "En serio" 'Ese tipo es su padre?' Él recuerda que ese tipo estaba en la batalla con la Cell._

_"He, ustedes tres allí cerrar la boca o tendrán que salir de la habitación" el maestro les dijo._

* * *

_**Universidad Unitech/Tarde**_

_"¿He, Trunks Te importa si me llevas a casa?-Erasa lo pidió. "Ah, lo siento, pero me voy a pie"-dijo Trunks. "¿Qué? City West está tan lejos de aquí"-Erasa estaba confundida. "Ah, no es..."-Trunks no sabían qué decir. "Olvídalo Erasa, yo voy a llevarte a casa"-Sharpner dijo._

_"Bueno, nos vemos mañana"-dijo Trunks antes de salir._

* * *

_**West City/Tarde**_

_Las calles llenas de grupos de personas, el tráfico por todas partes, Trunks estaba regresando a casa cuando dos figuras aparecen arriba de él._

_Una figura de un hombre muscular grande, corpulento, con tobogán volver coleta. Él pone un brazal marrón y combinación cinturón, guantes marrones grandes, una larga falda verde y botas de color amarillo y negro. Su tono de piel es un tono plateado, era androide 14, que estaba en lo alto de la ciudad. Señala su mano derecha directamente a la ciudad de abajo disparando una onda de ki haciendo un agujero en la calle._

_La explosión hico que saliera de espaldas. '¿Qué sucede?' dio una vuelta para levantarse, vio la segunda figura que se acercaba a él, un hombre muy corto y pequeño. Él encarna el estereotipo de un afro-americano, debido a sus grandes labios de color rosa y tono de piel oscura, que pone un gran sombrero verde con una bola roja en la parte superior, también llevaba una pajarita roja luciendo el logotipo de la "Patrulla Red Ribbon" el pantalón grueso azul y botas negras, era Androide 15._

_Estaba frente a él y le dio una patada en el lado izquierdo del estómago, que lo hizo volar hacia atrás, hacia la otra figura que lo agarro por el cuello y le restringió su mano derecha en la espalda._

_"¿Otra vez tú, me olvidé de ustedes tres?"-dijo Trunks tratando de escapar. 'Esto es malo, no sólo eso pero son mas fuerte'_

_"¿Así que usted sabe sobre nosotros? Eh, me pregunto ¿por qué los datos no tienen información sobre ti?-Androide 15 dijo sonriendo. "¿Dónde está Goku?-Androide 14 dijo. "Ya no es asunto suyo, yo si"-dijo Trunks liberando sus poderes de Súper Saiyan para liberarse._

_A continuación lanzo un golpe derecho a la cara de numero 14, pero no pudo marcar, 14 lo había esquivado y le dio una patada en el estómago, mientras que el numero 15 voló hacia adelante y golpeo a Trunks en la espalda con ambas manos arrojándolo al suelo, 14 y 15 usaron el "incendios de una tormenta de energía" hacia Trunks._

_Otra figura apareció por encima de ellos en el cielo y avanzo hacia los androides. "Masenko"-Dijo el hombre lanzando un rayo de energía hacia los androides. Los androides lo esquivaron sin ningún problema, y el hombre fue a ayudar a los Trunks, mientras que los androides se calculaban los datos de este hombre._

_"Así que este es Gohan?-Numero 15 dijo. "Estos son Androides, Trunks?-Gohan dijo mientras ayudaba a Trunks a levantarse. "Sí, me olvidé de mencionar a estos, pero son diferente, son más fuertes que a los que nos enfrentamos en el pasado"-dijo Trunks quitándose la chaqueta dañada, su camisa estaba demasiado desgarrada y tenía cortaduras por todo el cuerpo._

_Gohan se transformo en Súper Saiyan y voló hacia androide 15 y le tiro una patada derecha a la cara, pero el androide 15 lo esquivo y aparecerá detrás de él. "F.F. Spark Canon"-15 dijo poniendo sus manos juntas en la espalda de Gohan. La explosión golpeó a Gohan y destruyo su camisa gi naranja y dejándolo herido en el suelo inconsciente._

_Trunks estaba atrapado luchando contra androide 14 para ayudar a Gohan, 14 le tiro un golpe masivo a Trunks arrojándolo al suelo también. "Será mejor que no nos subestima como tu amigo hizo"-14 dijo mientras volaba hacia abajo, hacia él._

_"Bueno, entonces vamos a subir de nivel este partido"-Trunks grito transformándose en Súper Saiyan fase 2, el pelo se le puso de pie y sólo dos de sus líneas de cabello frontal quedaron hacia abajo. Él voló hacia arriba dándole un puño a androide 14 en el estómago mandándolo a volar de regreso al edificio cercano, androide 15 lo vio y voló hacia él._

_"No te las creas muchacho engreído"-15 Grito volando hacia él le tiro una onda furiosa de golpes que Trunks logro evadir fácil mente. 'Fue mi culpa que esta ciudad se pusiera en peligro otra vez' "Por lo tanto, voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas"-dijo Trunks mientras cortaba a número 15 por el medio con la mano abierta._

_A continuación movió su rodilla hacia arriba dándole en la parte de la cara lanzándolo hacia el mismo edificio, reduciendo la mano a un lado con un ki destruyo completamente la mitad inferior del cuerpo del androide 15 y luego tiro rápidamente un rayo de energía hacia el edificio destruyendo de la mitad superior. Androide 14 acababa de salir del edificio a tiempo para escapar ese ataque._

_"Tú eres el próximo"-Trunks grito hacia androide 15 volando hacia él a toda velocidad dándole una patada en el estómago que hiso que se doblara y luego le dio una patada con la otra pierna en la cara tirándolo a un lado de otro edificio. Gohan acababa de despertar se quedó quieto mirando a Trunks. 'De verdad te has vuelto poderoso' Gohan de repente vio una sombra que se movía rápidamente hacia Trunks._

_"Trunks cuidado"-Grito Gohan. Fue demasiado tarde la sombra patio a Trunks en la cara enviándolo hacia el suelo, la figura era un hombre musculoso con el pelo blanco largo hasta el cuello. Él se pone un chaleco corto de color amarillo que tiene el logotipo de la "Red Ribbon" y guantes marrones cortos, pantalones anchos verdes y botas negras y amarillas, era Androide 13._

_Trunks evadió el aterrizaje con las manos saltando hacia atrás de pie junto a Gohan. 'Pero que..." 13 entro al edificio para encontrar a numero 14. "Sus servicios ya no son necesarios" dijo. "¿De qué estás hablando numero 13?-Pregunto número 14. "Completa onda de olas de energía"-androide 13 indico poniendo su mano derecha hacia el androide 14 disparando una ola roja destruyéndolo en pedazos._

* * *

_**West City/Noche**_

_El nivel de Gohan subió a Súper Saiyan 2, el pelo se levante por completo, ni siquiera una línea de pelo quedo colgando. Androide 13 estaba en el medio del aire mirando hacia abajo en ellos. "Ustedes son máquinas que se deben eliminar de la faz de la tierra, ustedes no conocen el dolor de los demás y la voluntad libre-Gohan le grito._

_"El libre albedrío. Humanos lamentables! La guerra, la segregación, el odio! Es lo que ha hecho con su libre albedrío, muchacho? Ni se te ocurra platicarme! Todos los seres humanos eventualmente morirán!-Androide 13 les dijo mientras se mueve la mano derecha en un puño la activación de los microchips en los otros androides._

_"Ahora voy a mostrarles el poder a través del androide más poderoso en toda la creación"-Androide 13 le grito absorbiendo en la cabeza dos microchips y dos fuentes de alimentación en el pecho. Gohan y Trunks se apartaron mirándolo listos para pelear._

_'Es demasiado tarde, ya los absorbió' Cuida tu espalda con éste Gohan"-Trunks le consejo sobre el peligro en cuestión. "Hahahahhahahahahaagrgrgr"-androide 13 rio mientras su cuerpo estaba cambiando y cada vez se hacía más grande, ya había terminado la transformación, mientras que el aura blanca y roja cubría el cielo de la noche._

_El abre amplias sus piernas y manos por completo a los lados realizando una fuerte onda de ki que casi movía a Trunks y Gohan de donde estaban. Androide 13 se detuvo en el aire su figura había cambiado de pigmento de la piel había gire los hombros de color gris y su torso hacia arriba azul, los alumnos y los iris en los ojos desaparecieron y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos completamente, el pelo se volvió naranja y se eleva de una manera similar al peinado de Vegeta y su masa muscular aumenta dramáticamente._

_"Soy el súper Androide 13"- Le grito a ellos._

_De repente, un recipiente blanco con 6 patas en forma de un huevo descendió sobre la ciudad, los dos Saiyans y el androide seguía en pie mirándolo, el objeto ya aterrizó y la parte frontal se abrió y salió un hombre de pelo negro, bigote negro, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado y una armadura de batalla que asemejaba a los de Yardrats y un a un Saiyan._

_Estaba acompañado por una fuerza de soldados vestidos con uniformes azules y púrpuras._

_"Vegeta..."-dijo._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de DBZ porque si fuera Vegeta obtendría más respeto que en el canon._

_¿Quién es este misterioso invasor?_

_Averígüenlo próximamente en el Futuro Inesperado XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Q: **Cuántos años tienen Videl, Sharpner y Erasa?_

_**A: **Aunque los androides causaban terror en el futuro las clases seguían igual y debido a que Gohan entreno en la Cámara del tiempo por dos días que es el máximo, tiene dos años más que ellos, debido a que han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de Vegeta que son 17 años para Gohan. 6 años mas después de los androides son 24 y los dos años de Gohan en la cámara del tiempo son 26 y uno que cumplio son 27._

* * *

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Sangre Saiyan**_

* * *

_**West City/Noche**_

_Paragus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero era como cualquier otro planeta para él. Él no se preocupaba por la pela, su objetivo era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Movió su mano izquierda hacia delante. "Hombres, ir a buscar al príncipe Vegeta, mi hijo y yo nos encargaremos de esto aquí" Él no sabía si Broly podría con ellos pero después de todo es un saiyan._

_Los hombres de Paragus rápidamente tomaron vuelo a los cielos en busca de Vegeta. Broly vino y se quedó al de su lado padre. "Padre, debo matar los entonces?" Ahora era libre de hacer su mente, ya que el destruyo el sistema de control que mantenía su poder y trato de matar a su padre, así que Paragus decidió que su hijo tenía la edad suficiente para controlar su propio destino, para evitar que lo matara si ocurría nueva mente._

_"Paciencia mi hijo " Paragus era un científico, pero también era un guerreo que también conocía la emoción de la batalla._

_Trunks estaba teniendo un mal día para decir lo menos. "Broly" dijo. Él no creía que alguien tan peligroso apareciera tan pronto. '¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si este monstruo se sale de control... pero podre vencerlo en SSJ2' Trunks estaba frustrado por lo menos guardo su segundo deseo para que las bolas de dragón se podrían utilizar pronto en vez de esperar un año._

_"Trunks, es este el legendario Súper Saiyan? Él sabía de él, Trunks le habían contado un poco sobre Broly y como él quería matar a Goku en el pasado._

_"He tenido suficiente, ¿hay alguien aquí que pueda desafiarme? 'Aunque los cuatro de ellos me atacan juntos como quiera morirán' Súper Androide 13 sabía que no eran rivales para él o eso creía._

_Gohan no podía esperar más y voló hacia el androide al menos creyendo que podría ser desafío para él. El tiro de una combinación de puñetazos y patadas, pero el androide número 13 uso quedó allí como si nada. Él sonrío. "Ustedes deben respetar a los mayores muchacho, lanzarse a una lucha sin su oponente estar listo, ahora eso no es justo" Él quería humillar al medio humano, pero el rostro de Gohan de terror era más que suficiente para él._

_'Que estaba pasando? Incluso el Súper Saiyan fase 2 no es rival para él?' Gohan se paralizo, el pudo alcanzar Súper Saiyan 2 y ni siquiera podía dejarle un rasguño. "Mi turno" Sonríe maliciosamente. Gohan se quedó sin respiración cuando un gancho izquierdo golpeó su estómago, podía sentir su lucha de nuevo contra los androides número 17 y 18 con un solo golpe de este._

_"Mierda, el va a morir si no hago algo" Trunks voló hacia adelante para ayudar a su antiguo maestro, pero de repente se detuvo. Androide 13 agarro a Gohan por la cara y lo levanto, apretando su cabeza. Gohan estaba gritando de dolor, pero el androide no tenía ninguna intención de retener._

_"Así que has venido a luchar, muchacho" El Sabía que Trunks sería un mejor saco de boxeo. Él le gancho un derechazo a Gohan y lo envío hacia el suelo preparándose para luchar contra Trunks._

_'Al menos Gohan estará a salvo ahí, pero ¿qué pasa con Broly y su padre están allí de pie observando el espectáculo' Trunks estaba preocupado por lo que estaban tramando, sabiendo que en el pasado Paragus vino solo, pero esta vez su hijo vino con él y que la cinta de control de Broly ya no estaba y que le preocupaba._

* * *

_**West City/Corporación Cápsula/Noche**_

_Bulma estaba afuera preocupada por Trunks, la destrucción de la ciudad se podía ver desde allí. "Espero que puedan poner fin a esto" Ella sabía que su hijo era lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que nunca dejaba de entrenar pero ella todavía se preocupa por él._

_De repente un grupo de visitantes desconocidos decidió descender ahí. "¿Quiénes son?" Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto tal vez eran responsables de por la destrucción de la ciudad. "Buscamos una audiencia con el príncipe Vegeta, nos dijeron que vivía aquí" Un extraño alienígena apareció ante ella y solicito la presencia de su marido. "Lo siento, pero mi esposo murió hace 14 años" Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar si intentaban atacarla. "Ha" Estaban sorprendidos Vegeta estaba muerto y ahora ¿quién será el rey del nuevo planeta Vegeta, aunque era una trampa sólo para matarlo._

_"Disculpe, ya que eres su mujer, me disculpas por preguntar, pero ¿tenía un heredero? El misterioso alíen le hace una pregunta personal y sabía que no era bueno donde esto se dirigía. "¿Que quieren con mi familia? Ella comenzó a sospechar de ellos._

_"Necesitamos un rey" 'Este terrícola no es idiota, pero tal vez nuestro jefe estará satisfecho con el hijo al menos" "¿Ustedes son Saiyans? Ella sabía mejor, pero todavía le pregunto de todos modos. "No, pero nuestro jefe y su hijo lo son" "Entonces deben ir a ayudar a su futuro rey está en la lucha la ciudad ahora mismo, esta luchando contra una amenaza que puede ser una amenazar su reino" Bulma no era estúpida, pero sabía que era mejor si le brindaban ayuda, además de ayudar a Gohan. "Sí, su majestad!_

_Desaparecieron delante de ella._

_'Espero que tomé la decisión correcta' Se puso la mano en el pecho deseando lo mejor._

* * *

_**West City/Noche**_

_Trunks tomo formación, pero ese monstruo era demasiado para ellos. "Esto no es bueno en absoluto" Él se lanzo hacia adelante, siguió golpe por golpe a androide 13 en un choque de poder, androide 13 decidió quedarse quieto de repente, Trunks tomó esto como una oportunidad y trato de golpear el androide en la cara, pero fue inútil, fácilmente lo esquivo, le tiró un golpe izquierdo golpeando a Trunks en la barbilla, seguimiento por un golpe directo al rostro y el androide 13 continuo sus ataques continuamente en su cara, le dejo con la nariz sangrante._

_"Que le paso a toda tu fuerza, muchacho?" Sabía que era una tarea fácil, pero ¿qué pasa con los nuevos visitantes? '¿Esos necios serán los próximos' Agarro a Trunks por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza. Trunks trato de soportar el dolor, pero era demasiado, su boca comenzó a sangrar, se tomó todo su poder para lanzarse lejos del androide, él estaba demasiado cansado para continuar la lucha._

_"Es hora de terminar esto" Voló hacia Trunks y le dio un arrodillaso en el estómago que lo inclino, seguido por un golpe en la espalda con sus dos manos. Trunks estaba sin aliento y lanzado hacia el suelo todo golpeado, tratando de ponerse de pie paso su mano sobre su boca para limpiarse la sangre. "Este es el final para nosotros"_

* * *

_**Satan City/Noche**_

_La sala era tan extendida de ancho como una plaza, en el centro de la sala había un televisor plasma de 72 pulgadas. "Noticias de última hora, hubo una explosión en la ciudad oeste cerca del Centro Comercial, que se hace saber hasta este momento como un ataque terrorista, hemos perdido contacto con el equipo que se había enviado hace una hora había y no han hecho ningún contacto, las autoridades creen que tal vez estén muertos o capturados..."_

_"Todo esos son unos tontos cuando van a aprender, yo soy el gran campeón de las artes marciales en el mundo, podría fácilmente ganarles pero debo dejar que la policía haga su trabajo, ¿verdad? Videl" Sólo estaba mintiendo. "Papá, sólo..." Videl no pensó mucho en su padre. Ella se puso de pie frente del piso y continúo hasta el techo de su casa._

_"Tengo que hacer algo" Ella lanzó una Dino Cap. al suelo, un nave que salió de golpe, era un helicóptero, pero en la forma de un insecto libélula. Ella entro y se fue volando._

* * *

_**West City/Noche**_

_"Su Majestad" los alienígenas habían regresado para informar a Paragus sobre el estado del príncipe Vegeta, sin embargo. "Estado" Quería que su plan comenzara rápidamente. "Sentimos informarle que estamos tarde el Prince Vegeta murió hace más de 14 años" Estaban asustados de que los fuera a matar en su lugar. "Llegamos tarde, creo que ya no los necesito..." "Espera, tiene un heredero" Ellos sabían mejor que desafiarlo. "Por lo tanto, eso explica por qué son Súper Saiyans" Él tuvo un susto al principio por saber que como mestizos saiyan eran es más poderoso que uno normal al nacer, sabía que debe ser hijo de Vegeta._

_"Vayan a ayudar lo rápidamente, si alguien los va a matar va a ser nosotros" Mandó su ejército de cientos de soldados._

_"Al menos, decidieron jugar después de todo" dijo el androide 13. Ellos se acercan a él de todas partes, algunos de ellos estuvieron cerca de él en cuestión de segundos y él se deshizo rápidamente de ellos con facilidad, una por uno cayó por sus manos._

_"Son iguales que las cucarachas, yo los aplasto y siguen llegando" Se movió hacia adelante golpeando la mayoría de ellos en el estómago y volándolos en pedazos. "Estoy cansado de perder mi tiempo con ustedes" Se detuvo y empezaron a dispararle ondas de ki pero no le afectó en absoluto. Estiro sus manos y piernas a los lados. "Onda súper explosiva" Él grito mientras que una gran ola roja los tomó por sorpresa y les incineró completamente y la parte superior del los edificios cerca también quedo destruida._

_"Eso fue un buen calentamiento" Dijo estirándose el cuello._

* * *

_**Broly P.O.V.**_

_"Bueno, padre es tiempo" El hombre que se movía hacia delante pasando por el lado de su padre era un Saiyan de piel clara con ojos oscuros y pelo negro de punta larga negro llegar a mitad de la espalda, era muy alto, con un cuerpo delgado pero bien construido. Lleva un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón que con joyas azules, junto con bandas de oro en los brazos superiores, el resto de su atuendo se compone de pantalón blanco y una faja roja._

_'Estos tontos no merecen ser llamados Saiyans' Camino fuera de la nave y se agacha a lado de un hombre, él le sostiene el pelo. "Ustedes son una pérdida total y absoluta de sangre saiyan!" Le aplasto su cara contra el suelo. "Este no es el mismo Broly…" Trunks quedo inconsciente._

_"Broly!" Escuchó que su padre lo llamo y continuar caminando. 'Este hombre cree que puede hacer me frente a mí?' Androide 13 descendió a; suelo y continuo caminando hacia él._

_"¿Estás tan desesperado para morir, muchacho?" Androide 13 dijo avanzando. "Tú, yo elijo que seas el primero de mis víctimas!" Dijo señalándolo. "Entonces, ¿crees que puedes vencerme, muchacho?" Sonrió. "Je, je. ¿Eh?" Broly repente detuvo. "¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? Androide 13 se detuvo y le pregunto._

_"Je je je , ja, ja , ja, ja , ja, ja , ja, ja!" Él se enciende y se transforma en Súper Saiyan, el cabello se convirtió en oro y la primera línea de su cabello se puso de pie. Voló rápidamente hacia androide 13 y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos guerreros chocaron sus puños creando una onda de energía que destruyo los vidrios que quedaban en los edificios y rompieron el suelo en una forma ovalada._

_"je je je! Me encanta un final dramático!"Dijo Broly mientras sonreía._

* * *

_**En el cielo de West City/Noche**_

_"Pero que en el mundo?" Ella sabía que no era un ataque terrorista, después de todo. "Esto ha pasado a ser una guerra, esto es como la carnicería de los androides de nuevo" Su cara podría parecerse al miedo en su corazón._

_"¿A dónde vas?" Ella miro a la izquierda y vio que una explosión roja golpeó el helicóptero y comenzó a bajar. 'Esto no es bueno' Ella vio a un hombre, pero no estaba segura. "Aaaaaah!" Ella grito mientras el helicóptero cayó en fuego._

_A medida que el helicóptero cayó a cámara lenta un reflejo de Paragus se podría ver en el fondo sonriendo. "No más interferencias" dijo._

* * *

_**West City/Corporación Cápsula/Noche**_

_"Bulma me tengo que ir, Trunks y Gohan están abajo fuera de combate, yo soy el único que puede luchar ahora"_

_"Por favor, no dejes que mueran" Ella estaba preocupa muchos de sus amigos ya habían muerto._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Ya está el capítulo 2! Ahora seguiré adelante con la lucha más larga y la conclusión del Androide Súper 13 en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos luego en el Futuro Inesperado._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Q:**__ ¿Por qué los androides tienen un poder de pelea más grande?_

_**A:**__ Sé que Trunks es capaz de derrotar a los androides y al menos Súper Androide 13 es igual de fuerte como Cell en su forma imperfecta. Pero me tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar acerca de cómo introducir Broly en la historia, lo más rápido posible, así que decidí cambiar los androides en el futuro. Se explicara n la historia, no se preocupen._

_**Q:**__ ¿Escribiré los niveles de pelea?_

_**A:**__ No. Lo siento. Los niveles de energía son un poco fuera de la escala, ya que todo el mundo puede sentir la energía cuál es el punto?_

_**Q:**__ ¿Cómo pueden los androides más fuertes que Trunks y Gohan? Si una transformación requiere más energía ¿no deberían ser más poderoso?-Esta pregunta ya fue contestada en Dragon Ball Legends por Veema, me tomé la libertad de responder lo mismo. Todo el crédito va a su lado en esta cuestión._

_**A:**__ No necesariamente. Recuerden, Gohan podría vencer a Súper Boo sin transformar se sólo porque su poder se desató. Hay aún más a perfeccionar las formas Súper Saiyan. Vegeta se basó en convertirse en un Súper Saiyan Ultra (que todavía es técnicamente una forma de Súper Saiyan 1 ) cuando peleó con Cell, pero Goku domino el control de su cuerpo al tiempo que un Súper Saiyan normal totalmente tenía la ventaja y, sinceramente, si no pensara que Gohan derrota a Cell, estoy seguro de Goku podría haberlo hecho. Por lo tanto, creo que en realidad sólo depende de qué nivel se entrene y se domine._

* * *

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Goku el Error**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Laboratorio subterráneo del Dr. Gero/Hace 5 años**_

_Goku se había ido, la venganza del Dr. Gero era absurda ahora. ¿Cómo iba a tomar su venganza ahora que Goku estaba muerto? Había dejado el plan de Cell para erradicar a los androides 17 y 18 y absorberlos así logrando el androide perfecto. 'Sería un problema si Cell se convierte confiado en sí mismo, así que'_

_La súper computadora del Dr. Gero estaba programada para llevar a cabo el plan maestro del Dr. Gero. Él mismo vinculo el equipo a su vida de energía si lo matan el equipo llevará a cabo su plan en terminar a los androides 13, 14, 15 y Cell._

_Él tenía un plan de reserva._

_El androide 20 loco también conocido como el Dr. Gero, fue un científico muy inteligente que fue el cerebro detrás de los androides que usaron el ejército "Red Ribbon". El Dr. Gero se compone de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azules, un gran bigote blanco espeso, y el pelo largo blanco. Él también tiene un logotipo del Ejército Red Ribbon ubicada en el sombrero que oculta su cerebro visible después de que él se convierte a sí mismo en un androide._

_"Ahora que Goku no está, voy a tener mi venganza destruyendo lo que él lucho para proteger el planeta" Sabía que la liberando a Cell era una mala idea, si absorbe a 17 y 18 habrá una posibilidad de que su característica cambiará hacer como los androides que tenían odio por él._

_"Eres mi súper ordenador, yo te hice pensar que tú eres yo, por lo que sólo me temía que tenia hacer un par de cambios, ahora que pienso en ello"_

_"Voy a cambiar las mecánicas de los androides 13, 14 y 15, así que cuando se conviertan en un solo ser ni siquiera la forma perfecta de Cell será capaz de detenerlo. Pero eso no es todo, su mente será diferente ya que sus datos se unen a la súper computadora, es decir que yo estaré en control y yo seré el último androide... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"_

_"Los androides tendrán una composición similar, así que llevará tiempo, pero incluso si androide 17 o 18 logran matar me o Cell, aunque llegue a su forma perfecta sé __que voy a tener mi revancha en la final'_

* * *

_**Hora actual**_

_**West City/Noche/Videl**_

_Su aeronave fue destruida y estaba quemada en el suelo. Se las arreglo para salir, pero no bien del todo. Su brazo derecho estaba sangrando y su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía moretones por todos lados. Sus pensamientos estaban todos mezclados, a ciegas rebotando las cosas que se preguntaba._

_"¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué fue eso que me golpeó antes, creo que vi..."- se dio la vuelta y vio una figura grande, corpulento hombre musculoso con un Mohawk naranja. Con una armadura de batalla verde y una combinación de la armadura con las pulsera y botas, una camisa negra y pantalón negro y un tono de piel blanca. Era el Androide 16._

_"No vas a estar a salvo aquí, humano" "¿Qué quieres decir con Humano?" "Soy una persona inteligente artificial también conocido como un androide, estoy aquí para ayudar a Trunks y a los demás, tienes que salir antes sea demasiado tarde" Había seguido con la conversación, pero sus vidas estaban en peligro._

_Sus ojos vacilaron. "¿Qué hace Trunks aquí que tiene ver con esto?" Todavía estaba confundida pero la presencia Trunks era una carga para ella. "¿Qué piensa este idiota que es obra suya?_

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Trunks**_

'_Apenas puedo moverme si no hacemos algo rápido, van a destruir el planeta' Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no podía sostenerse mucho más tiempo antes de desmayarse de nuevo. "Gohan...mierda" "Los dos estamos caídos'_

'_Espera, que es eso?' 'Los sonidos de los pasos fueron lo suficientemente claro para él y la estructura de la figura era familiar. "16" "Aquí, Trunks come es una Senzu Bean" Sus fuerzas comenzaron a regresar y su poder aumento más ahora. Se levanto de piso. "Fue bueno que yo recordara de las semillas del ermitaño y Korin cuando volví"_

_"Dale una a Gohan" Él actúo como se le dijo. "16, me alegro de que estés aquí " "Así que sabemos que todavía no son rivales para ellos" dijo-16._

_"Tal vez"_

_"Trunks, que en realidad no planificas para luchar contra ellos, sabiendo que tal vez hasta te ataquen los dos al mismo tiempo?" "No. Vamos a ver, por ahora, uno de ellos puede morir y podemos tomar al otro que queda en pie"_

_"Excelente idea, el que gana estará apenas herido y acabado, podremos mantenernos al paso con el" "Exactamente, pero todavía me preocupa que Broly es diferente, no es el mismo monstruo que me nos enfrentamos en el pasado" " Tal vez es debido al tiempo que paso, tú me dijiste que yo peleaba con él cuando era joven ¿no?" "Esa puede ser la razón, pero no me fío de él, eso es seguro"_

_"Tal vez no confíes en él, pero dime. ¿Qué nos ha hecho este Broly a nosotros?" "Por ahora nada, pero estoy seguro de va a tratar de matarnos con el tiempo" "¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?" "Con su padre en todo esto no sé, se que quiere vengarse de mi familia, porque el padre de mi padre trató de matar a su padre y a él"_

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Broly**_

_Ambos habían chocado otra vez, sosteniendo sus manos el uno al otro y obligando sus rodillas que chocaran con poder. 'Yo soy los androides y Dr. Gero, así, por qué esta criatura es superior a mí?' "¿Qué eres? Mi superioridad se supone que debe estar muy lejos de tu propio poder" "Ultímate Androide. ¿Eh? ¡Qué broma" Sus propias capacidades coincide con su movimiento golpe por golpe. "Dime, ¿Los Androides sangran?"_

_"¿Crees que puedes hacerme sangrar? Estás cruzando la línea, muchacho. Soy la combinación de una gran potencia y el cerebro de un genio que, por supuesto, fue donado a través de los datos"_

_De repente pararon y se retiraron hacia atrás, descendieron en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro. "Ya lo sabes. Realmente no estoy usando todo mi poder" "¿Eso es otra palabra para ataúd?" "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" "Significa. Usted es menos eficaz de lo que esperaba, pero su hora final ha llegado!"_

_"Grr...grr…grr…grr…grr…grr…grr..." Se lanzo hacia su enemigo. La confianza en él crecía, nunca había perdido una batalla en su vida y esta no sería la primera. A entrenado durante todos estos años, entrenando sus habilidades, pero sólo había utilizado la legendaria transformación una vez no era suficiente para controlarla._

_El impacto de su gancho de derecho en el estomago del androide final era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sentir su fuerza. 'Maldita seas' "¿Eso es todo" "¿Quieres más ?" Él le lanzo un gancho izquierdo a la cara a haciéndolo volar en el aire. Él lo sigue. Los golpes continúan con una patada en el estómago haciéndole descender en el suelo. El androide cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con sus dos manos y salto rápidamente evadiendo un ataque de Broly._

_"Te estás volviendo lento" Él sonríe alejándose del androide." Entonces deja que te enseñe, bloquea esta" "SS Deadly Bomber" una bola roja de energía en forma de espiral comenzó a formarse en sus manos y la lanzo. ¿Qué es esto? Broly la aguanto con sus dos manos. La fuerza era demasiado inmensa que apenas se sostenía, la esfera simplemente lo seguía empujando hacia atrás. "Grr...Grr...Grrr...Vamos a probar esto" Apretó la esfera con las dos manos haciendo la detonar._

_Fue enviado hacia atrás con dolor y moretones por la explotion. Se lanzo enojado con su ki completo hacia el Androide pateándolo en el estómago y mandarlo a volar. "Eraser Canon" Le lanzo una esfera de energía verde que le dio al androide y detono en su estómago y aterrizo en una pequeña tienda destruyéndola._

_"Esta insecto, me está empezado a molestar"_

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Videl**_

_"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella escuchó una explosión en la tienda cercana y fue a investigar cuando llego vio a este monstruo salir de los escombros. "¿Estás ahí, si usted es el responsable de esto para esto ahora" dijo. Sin saber en qué situación peligrosa que estaba metiendo, no importa el peligro que sea ella sigue tratando de defender al pueblo. "¡Fuera del camino, humano"- el androide le dijo formando una de bola roja en su mano derecha lista para disparar. "Aaaaaah" Su cara remarcaba el miedo de nuevo._

_De repente, una patada lanzo al Androide en la tienda de nuevo. " Que acaba de suceder? Ella no podía entender. Un joven alto, la había salvado de su muerte. "Gracias"-dijo agradecida. "Yo no estaba tratando de salvarte, esta es mi lucha y usted está en el camino, si no desapareces puedo matarte" dice sonriendo._

'_¿Es este tipo de verdad?' "No se le habla a una dama de esa manera!"-Le grito. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Él estaba confundido. 'Le dije que la iba a matar y aun así no le puso atención' '¿Es esta chica estúpida o simplemente ingenua?'_

_"Broly" Él le respondió todavía confundido mirándola. "¡Cuidado!" Ella le grito._

_El androide se lanzo hacia Broly agarrándolo por la cara, llevándolo de nuevo al aire._

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Broly**_

_"¡Fuera de mi vista!" Él le grito al androide pateándolo en el estómago. "¿Tienes habilidades, muchacho" "Por supuesto, soy un saiyan, después de todo" "Mis datos está diciéndome algo que los Saiyans llaman orgullo, si no recuerdo mal era Vegeta el que siempre se aferraba de su orgullo, lo que hace significa que usted está aquí con su padre, ¿ no me digas, él te está diciendo qué hacer?"_

_"Tengo mi orgullo y no necesito que nadie me diga qué hacer y al lado de mi padre su odio por Vegeta es tan fuerte como la mío por Kakarotto!" Él grito. 'Kakarotto debe ser Goku, si no me equivoco Vegeta le llamaba así' "No me gusta infórmale a la gente pero Vegeta y Kakarotto murieron hace mucho, ahora no obtendrán su venganza" sonrió. "¿Qué?" Broly fue sorprendido todo este viaje largo y que no iba a conseguir su venganza, toda su vida perdida a causa de la obsesión de su padre._

_"Ah, usted es un niño de papá, después de todo" sonrió. "Broly, no lo escuches transformarte y terminar con él" Oyó una voz familiar que venía de detrás de él. "Por lo tanto, padre es cierto?" "Es cierto?" "Que usted me está utilizando, convirtiendo me en un monstruo, todo este estos año me estabas diciendo me que era mi destino y que obtendría mi venganza contra Kakarotto" "No, nosotros tendremos nuestra venganza juntos"_

_"No tiene sentido vivir más, ambos están muertos" dijo mientras volvió a su forma normal. "Eres un hijo inútil, ¿tengo que hacer todo por ti?"_

_Broly de repente despertó. "Grr...grr...grr...grrr..." Su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse y sus facultades aumentaron el poder que puede hacer temblar el planeta entero. La faja roja que tenía en su cintura se desintegró y su collar de oro también, su cola se quedo expuesta, alcanzo el legendario estado de Súper Saiyan, una vez más._

_"Broly, eso es mi niño termina con todos ellos" Su padre le dijo a su hijo después de que se transformara por completo. Broly voltio a ser le enfrenta a su padre. "Por qué no lo haces tú, padre" Tomó a Paragus por el cuello tratando de exprimir la vida._

_"Déjame que te cuente un secreto, padre... Siempre te eh odiado por dejar que el rey Vegeta me quitara mi vida, que me correspondía como un élite saiyan" sonrió._

* * *

_**No soy dueño de DBZ**_

_**A / N:**_

_Lo siento. Pero no pude terminar la historia androide 13 en este capítulo, estoy tratando de hacer cada capítulo al menos 2000 palabras de largo, así que prepárate para el final de la historia del androide 13 en el próximo Futuro Inesperado._

_**PS.**_

_No puedo mentir y decir que voy a publicar un capítulo X día, así que mantener en sintonía con la historia que voy a publicar los capítulos en cuanto lo termine._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La Senda de la Sangre**_

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Broly**_

_"¿Qué haces, hijo?" Broly le estaba forzando la vida fuera de él. Incluso si su hijo lo odiaba él nunca lo mataría o eso era lo que él pensaba. "Venid a tus sentidos...ya sabes que esto no es quien eres" Tenía problemas respirando. "Bueno, me estabas gritando hace un minuto que me transformara y ahora quieres que me detenga?" Él le apretó el cuello más duro._

_"Yo me encargaré después de ti" Broly soltó a su padre casi muerto para ir atrás del androide. De repente, un rayo de energía roja era fue lanzado y paso por el lado de Broly y le pego a Paragus destruyéndolo completamente. "Bueno, no más interrupciones" sonrió el androide._

"_Bueno, estaba muerto de todos modos, ahora vamos a empezar la carnicería contigo" Broly voló hacia él, agarrando su cara, se lo llevó a toda velocidad y lo reventó contra el suelo, lo recogió del suelo y se le dio un gancho derecho en la cara que le envío volando hacia un edificio._

_"Eso es todo" Broly estaba confiado de su nueva forma. "Bueno, te doy más crédito después de todo, muchacho" dijo el androide levantándose y limpiando un poco de combustible que fluye de su boca como si fuera sangre. 'Este tipo es más poderoso ahora, los mejor sería que me pusiera serio"_

_El Androide 13 voló hacia Broly a toda velocidad. "Te voy a enseñar, mi verdadero poder!" Su puño derecho aterrizó en el estomago de Broly obligándolo a votar sangre por su boca. "Maldito seas! Te destruiré y a este planeta también" Broly dijo mientras fue enviado hacia atrás, extendió su mano derecha de nuevo cargando una esfera verde en la mano._

_"Omega Blaster" que lanzo hacia el androide que estaba dirigiéndose hacia él. "Mierda, S.S. Deadly Bomber" el androide colapso rápidamente el poder con uno de los suyos. Estaban tan cerca uno al otro que las ondas detonaron y capturaron a los dos en una roja y verde explosión._

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Trunks**_

_Gohan, Trunks y el androide 16 se quedaron ciegos por un tiempo debido a la explosión._

_"¡Qué tontos ", dijo Trunks. El cielo a claro y no estaban a la vista. "Trunks, crees que se mataron el uno al otro?" Gohan fue sorprendido no creía que realmente se mataran el uno a otro._

_"No. Esa explosión no fue suficiente para acabar con ellos. Pero están débiles debido a los daños causados __por la explosión." 16 les confirmo._

* * *

_**West City/Noche/**_**_Videl_**

_'Pero que eso justo ahora?' Ella estaba mirando el cielo donde la explosión se produjo. "Será mejor que vaya allí y comprobar por mí misma" dijo. Empezó a correr hacia esa dirección esperando obtener algunas respuestas._

* * *

_**West City/Noche/Gohan**_

_"Esto no es bueno" dijo Gohan mientras aterrizaba cerca del cuerpo de Broly que se cambio a su forma normal de nuevo y se arrodilló a su lado. "Él todavía está respirando" Él le dice a Trunks que estaba llegando._

_Androide 13 se levantaba de entre los escombros. Se da cuenta de que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. '¿Qué? '_

_"Los voy a matar a todos"_

_Ellos estaban ayudando a Broly a levantarse para tratar de razonar con él tal vez pueda ayudarles ahora que estaba libre de su padre y sin saber lo que era correcto y lo incorrecto, incluso si mato a muchas personas en el espacio exterior, Gohan estaba dispuesto a dar le una oportunidad y escuchar sus respuestas después de todo Vegeta en un principio era malo y al final llego a ser un gran aliado._

_De repente, una ráfaga roja perfora a Broly en la espalda dejando un gran agujero en su pecho, el colapso en el suelo muerto, Gohan se dio la vuelta. "Monstruo, el estaba fuera de combate" Gohan apretó su puño pensando en atacar al androide 13 que estaba dañado pero 16 lanzo hacia él primero. 16 le tiro una patada derecha en la cara, pero ni siquiera se movió. "¿Qué fue eso? Abrelatas" Él cogió el pie de 16 y con mucha fuerza le dio un cabezazo que lo mando hacia atrás, a continuación, el androide 13 rápido le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla mandarlo volando hacia el cielo, cogió el brazo izquierdo de 16 y lo desgarra con la mitad de su lado izquierdo que dispuso fácilmente del viejo modelo de androide._

_"16" Gohan y Trunks le gritan. Androide 16 fue fuertemente dañado._

_"Pagaras por esto monstruo" grito Gohan tomando una postura y moviendo el brazo derecho hacia atrás. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."_

_"Ustedes tontos creen que pueden hacer me frente?" Androide 13 extendió las manos a los lados. "Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber" la gran esfera de color rojo en el cielo fue formada y lanzada contra los combatientes-Z. "Ha" Gohan dijo liberando su Kamehameha en potencia Súper Saiyan._

_Sosteniendo su choque Trunks decidió unirse a la onda de choque. " Masenko, Ha!" El androide era más débil, pero suficiente para mantener en su contra._

'_No voy a permitir fallarle a mi padre por segunda vez, ya morí una vez' Gohan estaba liberando más energía que antes, aún no habían controlado completamente el Súper Saiyan 2 pero le dieron una oportunidad de todos modos. Como liberaron el poder del Súper Saiyan 2 transformándose habían desatado más poder que para el Súper Androide 13 era demasiado y rápidamente fue consumido por la explosión._

_"No puedo morir por las manos de un ser humano!" La explosión lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco. "GAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fueron las últimas palabras del androide dejando de existir de la faz de la tierra, los cielos estaban claros era de mañana el sol estaba saliendo._

* * *

_**West City/Amanecer/Videl**_

_"¿Qué diablos, otra explosión y ahora aquí no hay nada ni siquiera nadie" Ella estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. Ella mira por todos lados y nada que encontrar, excepto una mochila gris, que estaba rota en pedazos en el suelo._

_"No puede ser…"_

* * *

_**En las profundidades del espacio**_

_"Señor, encontramos el planeta del Saiyan que derrotó a su hermano"_

_En las sombras una sonrisa oscura mientras bebía un vino tinto._

_"Excelente curso establecido para la Tierra"_

_"Sí señor, llegaremos en aproximadamente 2 años"_

* * *

_**A / N:**__ Yo sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban un largo capítulo, pero no había podido publicar esto en el último capítulo, ya que me dejo llevar por el formato de 2000 palabras, pero en este caso es la conclusión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por favor revise!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Lo siento por no poder actualizar antes, he tenido problemas con la computadora ahora la historia continuará donde la dejamos, espero que disfruten y comente por favor._

* * *

**_Futuro Inesperado_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: La Leyenda Renace_**

* * *

**_West City/Noche_**

"_Qué lío" Sabía que la batalla había terminado, pero ahora las consecuencias son mucho mayores ya que no podía saber lo que estaba por venir. _

_"Gohan, lo hicimos" _

_"Trunks, donde esta Androide 16?"_

_Él asiente por un momento y empiezan a buscarlo._

_"Oh, no" dijo Trunks._

_16 estaba en la parte superior de un vehículo, la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido._

_"Trunks, debes llevarlo al laboratorio ahora, voy a ir a pedir ayuda a Dende para ubicar las bolas del dragón tenemos la suerte que sólo usamos un deseo"_

_"¿Qué pasa con, Broly?" Trunks le pregunto muy serio._

_"¿Qué pasa con él?" Gohan le pregunta confundido._

_"Yo sé lo que hizo en el pasado, pero aquí no he hecho nada contra nosotros y murió protegiendo la tierra..." Fue interrumpido._

_"Ahora, Trunks mas lento. Creo que murió luchando una muerte de un Saiyan, no protegiendo la tierra" le dijo a Trunks recogiendo su gi destruido del suelo._

_"Quiero decir que él merece algo de honor llévalo contigo y luego entiérralo, no queremos que los humanos tomen su cuerpo para experimentar" Trunks voló hacia el cielo hacia la Corporación Cápsula llevando a 16 con él._

_Gohan voló hacia el cuerpo de Broly y se lo llevó con él al puesto de observación de Kami._

* * *

**_West City/Mañana/Trunks_**

_Trunks acababa de aterrizar en el terreno de la Corporación Cápsula llevando a 16 en su espalda. _

_"Trunks estás vivo" Ella rompió a llorar por su hijo que regreso._

_"Que sucedió con Gohan?"_

_"Él está bien fue a pedirle a Dende la localización de las bolas del dragón. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?"_

"_No sé, vamos llevarlo al laboratorio"_

_Trunks había dejado a 16 en el laboratorio con Bulma y se fue a Kami s Lockout para reunirse con Gohan._

* * *

**_Kami 's Lockout/Mañana/Gohan_**

_"Gohan estás vivo" Un Dende adulto le dijo._

_" Sí, fuimos capaces de derrotar a los últimos androides, Dende tenemos que encontrar las bolas de dragón?" Gohan le dijo dejando caer el cuerpo de Broly al suelo._

_"Ya me encargue de eso, le pedí a Mr. Popo que las colectara en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera, por cierto ¿quién es él?" Dende estaba confundido con el extraño._

_"Él es el primero Broly el primer Súper Saiyan en su generación bueno es lo que Trunks me dijo, acerca de las bolas de dragón...?" Gohan fue interrumpido por Dende._

_"Gohan, espera él todavía está vivo, pero apenas, si lo puedo curar" Dende corrió hacia el cuerpo de Broly y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a curar su herida._

_"Dende, espera, yo no creo que sea una buena idea" Gohan le dijo tomando una posición de batalla._

_Broly abrió sus ojos, se sienta ansioso por la última pelea, que en volvió su cola en su cintura y de repente se convirtió súper saiyan haciendo una onda de energía que envío a Dende volando hacia atrás._

_"Kakarotto! Grito Broly._

_"Broly, cálmate mi padre ya no está vivo murió hace mucho" Al darse cuenta de esto otra vez Broly cayó de rodillas._

_"No tiene sentido para mí vivir más, mi padre está muerto, no puedo tener mi venganza, el hijo de Kakarotto es demasiado débil y una vergüenza incluso para matar y no hay manera de restaurar la raza Saiyan" Gohan sabía que este Broly no era el mismo monstruo que Trunks le había dicho._

* * *

**_Kami Lockout/Mañana/ Trunks_**

_Trunks había llegado al puesto de observación y encontró que Broly aún estaba vivo, era una sorpresa y un shock. _

_"Broly! Cómo estabas muerto? Dijo Trunks._

_"Trunks, Broly aquí apenas estaba con vida y Dende logro curarlo a tiempo"_

_Broly oyó a Gohan decir Trunks y consiguió rápidamente transformarse en Súper Saiyan mientras tomaba a Trunks por el cuello apretándolo_

_"Trunks, hijo de Vegeta, tendré mi venganza contigo entonces" Broly dijo sonriendo._

_"Trunks! Dijo Gohan._

"_Mantente alejado de esto Gohan esto es entre él y yo" dijo Trunks._

"_No tienes que hacer esto, puedes elegir tu propio futuro, no dejes que tu pasado te controle dejarlo ir"_

_"Cuando tenga mi venganza voy a estar libre de mi pasado"_

_"Escucha lo que dices dejas que tu pasado te controle después de todo, no necesitamos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres, podemos tener un futuro diferente"_

_"¿Por qué te importa lo que pase con mi futuro?_

_"No me importa, estoy hablando con usted como un compañero saiyan a otro, no quiero admitir lo pero necesitamos tu ayuda"_

_"Eres una desgracia para sangre saiyan, no tienes ni siquiera cola"_

_"Sí, pero recuerda que nosotros somos los únicos tres saiyan's vivos en la galaxia" Trunks no se defendió él quería a Broly como aliado._

_"Broly, te gusta luchar no? Gohan le pregunto._

_"A cada saiyan le encanta pelear"_

_"Entonces podemos entrenar juntos y ser más poderoso porque hay enemigos más poderosos en el universo"_

_Broly soltó Trunks y volvió a la normalidad._

_"Tal vez, pero no voy a trabajar con saiyan sin cola como ustedes" Broly dijo cruzando los brazos._

_"Eso se puede arreglar" Trunks dijo tomando aliento._

_"Trunks, ¿qué piensas? Gohan pregunto confundido._

"_Gohan recuerdas que la luna fue destruirá por Piccolo y tenemos dos deseos ya que el tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que las usamos"_

_"Ok, puedo vivir con eso" dijo Gohan._

_Dende le dijo a Mr. Popo que trajera las bolas de dragón para ellos para llamar a Shenron._

_"Shenron salir y cumplir mi deseo" Gohan dijo sabiendo lo que tenían en mente Trunks._

_Esta larga serpiente en forma de dragón verde había salido de las bolas de dragón y los cielos se volvieron negros._

_"Dime tu deseo, te concederé que sólo dos" Shenron habló._

_"Ok, Shenron mi primer deseo es queremos todas las personas que murieron durante la llegada de androide 15 y 14 que vuelan a la vida"_

_"Ok, no es un simple deseo, pero voy a tratar" El dragón se le pusieron los ojos de color rojo brillante y les concedió el deseo._

_"Ya está hecho, ahora dime tu segundo deseo?_

_"Bueno, yo no sé cómo decir esto" exclama Gohan avergonzado._

"_Oye tu dragón hacer volver las colas de estos tontos saiyan " Broly grito al dragón sin esperar que ellos hicieran otro deseo._

_"Ese es un asunto sencillo " El dragón dijo volviendo la ojos rojos de nuevo._

_"Si quieren ser Saiyan, tiene que parecer un saiyan" dijo Broly._

_Trunks y Gohan sufren dolor mientras sus colas crecen rápidamente ambos se arrodillan en una rodilla por el dolor._

_"Recuerdo que mi mamá me dijo que papá me cortó la cola cuando era naci y ahora sé por qué"_

_Trunks estaba mirando su cola que era de color púrpura como su cabello. Gohan intentaba no reírse, pero Broly se echó a reír._

_"Tus deseos se han concedido hasta la próxima"_

* * *

_**Continuara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 : El Ultimo Changlong**_

* * *

_**En las profundidades del espacio hace tres semanas**_

_" Señor, encontramos el planeta del Saiyan quien derrotó a su hermano " una figura de un soldado estaba arrodillada ante una mayor figura negra en el fondo. En las sombras revela una oscura sonrisa de risa mientras él bebe de un vaso de vino tinto. "Excelente curso establecido para la Tierra" respondió una voz fría._

_" Sí, mi señor, llegaremos en 2 años tiempo" el soldado temblando de miedo por su vida. "Dos años?" De repente de entre las sombras un rayo violeta golpeo el suelo, junto al guardia. "Lo siento mi señor , pero en esta gran nave llevaremos en dos años esta nave es demasiada lenta " Salza el hombre de confianza superior del Escuadrón Blindado dijo._

_" Sujeciones?" Dijo la figura oscura, que se levanta de su trono y paso hacia la luz. La aparición de estas criaturas se asemeja a una apariencia similar a la de la forma final de Freezer, aunque su piel es color púrpura oscuro en lugar del blanco puro como la de Freezer también es mucho más alto que Freezer , siendo más o menos la misma altura que Goku. Junto con esto, es distintivamente más masculino en apariencia que la de Freezer y sus líneas de los ojos son de color rojo._

_"Señor, si tomamos las vainas espaciales llegaremos dentro de tres semanas " el alien azul rubio que tenía el pelo rizo hacia lado izquierda dijo. " Salza, nacido en el planeta Brench con una personalidad muy inteligente y puedes hablar más de 7.000 lenguas y no mencionar que eres mi hombre de confianza personal vienes conmigo a este planeta llamado Tierra." Cooler dijo mientras se dirigía a la zona de lanzamiento de vainas._

_" Sí , príncipe Cooler" Salza dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo a la zona de lanzamiento . "Nos veremos de nuevo en la nave en el Planeta Cooler N0 98 cuando volvamos" dijo el Changlong al capitán de su nave mientras entra en la vaina._

* * *

_**City West Una semana más tarde**_

_Las cosas iban bien en la Corporación Cápsula Broly había logrado vivir con Trunks y Bulma sin matarlos iba a quedarse con ellos hasta que termine su entrenamiento. Bulma había hecho para Broly una casa cápsula que puso en su patio, sin embargo, Gohan iba a visitar a Trunks y entrenar con ellos._

_Bulma fue capaz de reparar a androide 16 con piezas de plata que ahora se asemeja a un terminador y ahora estaba trabajando en una máquina del tiempo para más de una persona en caso de que Trunks necesite viajar al pasado de nuevo._

_Trunks estaba enseñando a Gohan cómo controlar la técnica Kaio -ken , pero Broly se negó a aprender la en lugar de eso se centro a ser más fuerte y mantener el legendario monstruo en jaula._

_Trunks perdió una semana de escuela, tomo esos días con Gohan a ayudar a Broly instalarse , pero ahora era capaz de volver y continuar sus estudios._

* * *

_**West City Noche**_

_El joven alto, de cabello largo hasta el cuello negro estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad 1.000 veces la gravedad terrestre, que tenía la misma negra armadura de combate que lleva Trunks para entrenar, salvo la camisa no tenía mangas y los guantes eran exactamente como Raditz pero de color verde al igual que las botas fueron hechas por Bulma por solicitud de Broly._

_`Esto es mucho mejor que el entrenamiento en el espacio'_

_Broly pensó mientras se lanza un gancho izquierdo al aire seguido por una patada izquierda, se ajusto la cola en la cintura cuando la puerta de la máquina de la gravedad se abrió. _

_"Trunks, quien hubiera pensado que un payaso puede ser un saiyan? Broly se divertía burlándose de él todos los días. "Bueno, mi padre llamaba a Kakarotto un payaso cuando eran enemigos, eso significa que admiras payasos? Trunks quería burlarse en cambio._

_" No lo admiro! Yo sólo quería tener mi venganza sobre algo que sucedió cuando éramos bebés, ¿qué locura la idea fue estúpida en vez de seguir adelante " "Casi suenas humano, ¿debes estar mirando el comportamiento de los seres humanos? Trunks estaba sarcástico. "Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer porque es un problema. En otra parte has estado entrenando tu cola?_

_" Está yendo bien, Gohan en otro lado no atenido ningún problema" "En ese caso " se lanzo Broly hacia Trunks golpeándolo en la barbilla con un gancho izquierdo. "Demasiado lento " Trunks le contra ataco con un golpe directo al estómago que hizo que Broly se retirara de él. "No está mal, te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensaba" Broly estaba sonriendo. " ¡Por supuesto " Voló Trunks hacia él , comenzando su entrenamiento._

* * *

_**Satán City Shopping Mall**_

_Era sábado por la mañana las calles estaban ruidosas las personas alrededor de las tiendas y centros comerciales se podían escuchar. *oye mamá quiero un helado * la gente hablaba casi todos los días acerca de lo que sucedió hace una semana en la ciudad de West. * ...El Ejército Red Ribbon de nuevo * * has oído hubo tres Guerreros dorados ese día * * la ciudad se encuentra en construcción en este momento *_

_El joven que pasa por las tiendas se podía ver en los espejos Gohan estaba de compras una lista de cosas que Bulma le había pedido para llevar para la cena. El centro comercial estaba lleno. Gohan tuvo que hacer un giro a través de la sala de licor para llegar a la sección de carnes cuando tropezó con alguien._

_"Oye, mira por dónde vas" Ella nunca había visto a este hombre de 7 pies antes su estructura muscular la hacía sonrojar. "Oh, lo siento, es mi culpa " El hombre se disculpó y recogió sus cosas que cayeron al suelo cuando tropezó con ella. _

_"No hay necesidad de disculparse está claro que era mi culpa, yo no miraba por dónde iba " Ella tomó la los comestibles de nuevo en su cesta. _

"_Oye, ¿me puede ayudar aquí? " Le pregunte avergonzada. _

_" Qué es?" Gohan rápidamente le pregunto._

"_Bueno, la cosa es que mi padre está teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños en dos semanas y yo estaba pensando en comprarle licor pero no está seguro de qué comprar " Ella puso su cesta en el suelo y empezó a buscar el licor mientras se toca los labios con la pulgar. _

_" Bueno, yo no estoy en licores, pero no comprarle otra cosa?" Dijo. _

_"Bueno, él tiene todo el dinero en el mundo, que le puedo comprar que no pueda comprarse el" Dijo mirando a Gohan._

_"Soy Gohan por cierto señorita...?"_

"_Oh, lo siento, soy la hija Hércules el campeón del mundo, Videl un placer conocerte Gohan"_

_" Vienes aquí a menudo?"_

"_No, yo sólo dejo a mis sirvientes hacer la compra, pero hoy quería comprar algo para mi padre "_

_"Videl por qué no te ayudo a cazar este regalo"_

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Gohan muy divertido, pero..."_

_Videl fue interrumpida cuando una explosión ocurrió fuera del centro comercial. Gohan y Videl ambos corrieron a la entrada, pero antes de que pudieran salir del supermercado las puertas de la entrada automáticas se doblaron haciendo fisuras en las paredes en los lados y el vidrio esparcido por el aire flotando en cámara lenta, la gente corrió a cobertura por sus vidas._

_" ...Freezer ! "_

_"Todos arrodíllense ante el Galáctico Overlord emperador Cooler si quieren vivir"_

* * *

_**To be continue.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: La Organización Dark Eye**_

* * *

_**City West**_

_El tiempo fue pasando sin problemas para Trunks y Broly, su entrenamiento había terminado, pero como las cosas siempre buenas nunca duran._

_"Nunca esperé tanta fuerza y eso es sólo tu Súper Saiyan fase uno" Trunks tenía que admitir que incluso Broly Súper Saiyan fase uno era demasiado poderoso para él, tenía que llegar a ser más fuerte por si acaso Broly se va de control._

_"Ja, ja, ja, te sirve bien...espera que es ese Ki?" Broly sabía de alguna manera que ese ki era reconocido, pero no podía identificarlo bien para estar seguro. _

_"Puede ser Freezer pero estaba muerto Goku lo mato en esta línea de tiempo"_

_Trunks estaba temblando en shock lo que estaba pasando no se podía explicar. "FRIEZA!" Voló Broly en Súper Saiyan hacia esa presencia de Ki. "No espera!" Trunks se transformo en Súper Saiyan y voló tras él._

* * *

_**Satán City Shopping Mall**_

_Broly aterrizo buscando a su alrededor pero no había gente, en la tierra había agujero en forma de grietas, y por no hablar de la entrada del supermercado estaba desgarrada completamente._

_" Broly espera!" Dijo Trunks mientras aterrizaba._

"_Es extraño " Su rostro refleja que se preocupaba por algo._

"_Sí, las energías de Gohan y Freezer han desaparecido" Trunks sabía que estaban aquí hace casi cinco minutos atrás._

_"¿A dónde fueron?" Broly acababa de agacharse y colocar la mano izquierda en uno de los agujeros en el suelo._

_"Ayuda!" La voz de una mujer llegó desde el interior del supermercado._

_Trunks y Broly habían corrido a ver lo que sucedía, una joven que Broly conocía estaba arrodillada ante el cuerpo de un anciano._

_" Broly!" Dijo con sorpresa al conocer el guerrero dorado una vez más._

"_¿Eres tú de nuevo?" A Broly no le hacía gracia volver a verla de nuevo por lo que decidió seguir adelante._

_"¿Dónde está es Gohan " Trunks dijo a ver si ella lo conocía o si sabía dónde está._

"_No sé qué pasó después de que se fue detrás de esa criatura de aspecto de lagarto" Tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabían si era lo correcto preguntar._

"_Freezer, lo sabía " Trunks apretó el puño sabía que había problemas de nuevo._

"_No, él dijo que su nombre era Cooler " Ella les dijo tal vez los calmaría un poco._

_"Cooler?" Ambos dijeron._

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Trunks estaba confundido._

_"Déjame dejarlo claro para ustedes. Estoy aquí para vengar a mi hermano y mi honor por la familia" una voz fría venía de detrás de ellos, era el hermano de Freezer con su hombre de confianza Salza._

_" Cuando llegaste detrás de nosotros?" Trunks sabía que podrían haber sentido su poder antes de que llegaran._

"_Hace apenas momentos aterrizamos " Salza dijo mientras comprueba su scouter acerca de su nivel de potencia._

_" Niño tonto viniste a morir" dijo Broly._

"_Ustedes no son los únicos que puede ocultar su propio nivel de energía" dijo el Changlong._

_"¿Dónde está Gohan?" Trunks estaba preocupándose de que tal vez Gohan había muerto._

"_Umm, ¿quién es ese?" Cooler dijo curioso sobre el individuo._

_'¿Qué está pasando no sabe sobre Gohan pero pensé que la sensación de lucha era de ellos hace cinco minutos , ¿dónde estás Gohan?`_

* * *

_**Satán City Shopping Mall / Antes de la llegada de Trunks y Broly**_

"_Videl atrás" Gohan puso su mano en frente de ella._

_"Gohan!" Dijo mirándolo sonrojada._

_"¿No me oíste chico?" Dijo Cruzando los brazos._

"_Freezer estás muerto mi padre te mato" Gohan dijo apretando su puño._

_"Tonto yo soy Cooler, el hermano mayor de Freezer" dijo riendo._

_"¡Hermano!" Gohan estaba sorprendido y confundido._

_"¿De qué está hablando Gohan?" Dijo Videl._

'_No me extraña que su hermano sea Freezer, pero estoy más preocupado por esa extraña gema verde con una X que tiene en la frente y la pulsera marrón en su brazo izquierdo'  
"Oye, lagarto tonto destruiste mi supermercado" el viejo de la tienda dijo disparándole con una escopeta y las balas rebotaron de su pecho._

_"Tonto Humano muere" Cooler dijo cuando un láser violeta vino de la mano izquierda y atravesó el pecho del hombre._

_"Eres un monstruo!" Gohan grito transformándose en Súper Saiyan y voló hacia él ambos conectaron con sus brazos derechos._

_"No está mal para un mono"_

_Gohan utilizo más de su poder y lo obligo a salir del supermercado, Cooler tuvo que usar más energía para mantener se en equilibrio y su increíble poder fracturo el suelo en un par de lugares y hundió el terreno en forma de agujeros alrededor de él ahora estaba flotando en el medio del centro comercial._

_"Yo quiero saber. ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

_"Como una advertencia"_

"_Una advertencia! llamas matar a la gente una advertencia" Gohan voló delante de Cooler pero este desapareció del sitio y apareció detrás de Gohan y lo agarro por el cuello con su cola púrpura._

_"Escuchad me bien mono cuidado con la Organización Dark Eye" Cooler dijo poniendo dos dedos en la frente y ambos desaparecieron._

* * *

_**Planeta Desconocido **_

_Ambos aparecen en el cielo. La mirada del planeta se podía ver clara mente que una raza avanzada vivía en el tenían rascacielos metálicos grandes. Cooler libero a Gohan que descendía hacia el suelo pero dio volteretas levantándose rápidamente para enfrentar a su enemigo._

_"Aquí en este planeta hay una técnica esperando que es llamada la transmisión instantánea es lo que use para llevarnos aquí la necesitaras"_

_"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

_"Adiós, a por cierto yo me llamo Cooler-X regresare ahora a mi tiempo, recuerda que tu futuro está en su final"_

_Cooler comenzó a presionar algunos botones en su brazalete cuando Gohan voló a enfrentarlo. Él mira a Gohan con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Gohan trato de alcanzarlo para darle un puñetazo pero fue demasiado tarde había desaparecido en un láser de color violeta de energía._

_"Maldita sea!"_

_Gohan dio la vuelta y vio a una pareja de extranjeros que lo miraban desde abajo. Él decidió volar hacia abajo._

_"Disculpen soy Gohan puede decirme en qué planeta estoy exactamente?"_

_'Estas en el Planeta Yardrat' -dijo telepáticamente un Yardrat rosa, son altos como los humanos, pero tenían las orejas puntiagudas y sus cabezas son más grandes con manchas azules y tienen dos antenas como bigotes._

_"Ellos hablan telepáticamente" Gohan dijo curioso._

* * *

_**Planeta Tierra Tiempo /El Presente**_

_"Salza, toma el tipo de color púrpura. El Saiyan de sangre pura es mío"_

"_Sí, mi Señor "_

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Ustedes **__**se estará preguntando qué **__**es **__**esta organización **__**Dark Eye **__**lo único **__**que puedo decir e**__**s que es **__**canon **__**de **__**Dragon Ball Z **__**es posible que no**__** lo hayan **__**visto aún por que no es de una peli u de la serie pero fue hecho por Akira Toriyama**__**, es basado en el juego Dragon Ball Online**__**. **__**Sólo lo voy a **__**ponerlo en el **__**futuro de**__**Trunks ya que es una historia muy interesante que muchos no la conocen la historia es acerca**__**de Cell-**__**X. **_

_**To Be Continue.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: La 4th Forma**_

* * *

_**Satán City Shopping Mall**_

_Aunque se hubieran transformado en Súper Saiyan anteriormente la cola los exponía, ya que permanecen exactamente igual que en su estado normal, la cola de era negra y la de Trunks era púrpura y como cualquier saiyan ambos tenían sus colas en su cintura._

_"Así que... la desgracia de saiyan de allí peleara conmigo ¿Qué piensas acerca de ser sólo mitad saiyan?" Salza tenía mucha confianza en poder derrotarlos._

_"Puede ser que sí, pero mi padre era el príncipe de los Saiyan y eso me hace realeza. ¿Qué tienes tu además de ser soldado?" Trunks estaba a punto de explotar sin saber en dónde estaba su mentor y amigo ahora estos extranjeros estaban a punto de destruir el planeta, así que era inaceptable para él._

_"¿Por qué , usted!" Dijo Salza._

_"Hijo del príncipe Vegeta? Uhm... qué curioso detalle" dijo Cooler._

_"Eso no es todo. Ves esto no es tinte para el cabello los dos estamos en el Súper Saiyan en este momento" Broly termina las palabras de Trunks._

_"¿Qué?" Salza tomo una sorpresa que no sabía hasta ahora._

_"Bueno, para mí el Súper Saiyan es sólo una leyenda. Basta Salza tomar el purpura. El sangre pura es mío"_

_Trunks y Broly ambos volaron fuera del supermercado dejando a la chica allí y tomaron vuelo en los cielos. Cooler y Salza los siguieron._

* * *

_**Islas**_

_La vista era fantástica las palmeras se mueven por los fuertes vientos que fluyen como el agua de las mareas. La luz amarilla y roja del sol no va a permitir que se puedan ver desde abajo. Las islas debajo desiertas no había vida humana, pero todavía habían animales y plantas, la hierba era suave y brillante, todas estas cosas representaban una playa._

_Trunks y Broly habían tomado la ventaja en el aire ya que Cooler y Salza se habían quedado atrás pero era cuestión de tiempo para que los alcanzaran. Se quedaron mirando fijamente entre sí por un momento, la tensión era alta.  
"Bueno, ya basta de juegos." Salza estaba cansando de esperar, sabía que su jefe y va a matarlo si mostraba miedo._

_"Salza, muéstrale el poder del equipo Armord"_

_"Exactamente, Destruir a Freezer era una hazaña unos pocos podían lograr. Ustedes puede ser un simple objeto para nosotros matar"_

_Voló hacia los Trunks con su hoja de energía púrpura en la mano para cortar a Trunks. "Energy Blade" El paso la cuchilla sobre Trunks el se agacho burlándose de él._

_"Que pasa puedes hacerlo mejor que eso" la próxima hoja llegó otra vez y falló, ahora Salza estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Trunks y le tiro una rodilla en el pecho para que la aguantara y utilizar esta oportunidad para cortarle la barbilla en el lado izquierdo de la cara._

_"¿Qué pasa idiota?" "¡Necio!" Trunks utiliza esta oportunidad para terminar rápido con Salza de un solo golpe. Trunks perfora el abdomen de Salza de un solo golpe, retiró su mano derecha en la cual había sangre sólo para dejar que Salza cayera al suelo._

_"Tú... maldito" _

_"Finish Buster" Trunks levanta sus manos hacia el cielo y cobra una gran esfera de energía, la cual balancea en sus manos hacia abajo y dispara la bola de energía para finaliza a Salza._

"_Impresionante... tal vez es cierto sobre el Súper Saiyan, pero soy bastante fuerte como mi hermano, o incluso mejor, esto Súper Saiyan es sólo una transformación al igual que muchas otras razas que puede transformarse" Cooler dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_"Te daré una oportunidad dejar este planeta ahora o te matare " Trunks recordó que Goku siempre es tan amable con sus enemigos, por lo que decidió intentarlo por una vez._

_"No lo creo...que pasa Broly? No has dicho nadad en todo este tiempo"_

_" He, he, he esperaba que hicieras un movimiento o tal vez eres un cobarde miedoso?" Broly dijo mientras sonreía._

_"¿Por qué, usted?" Cooler no estaba en el movimiento para bromas._

'_Si dejo que se vaya continuará su caos alrededor de universo` estaba empezando a entender el orgullo de su padre._

_"No hay forma en el infierno que voy a dejar que te vayas con vida"_

_" ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar este planeta, incluso después de que hayan muerto?"  
" ¡Maldita sea…!" Cooler se lanzo hacia Trunks a gran velocidad, le arroja a Trunks un gancho derecho a la cara, pero era inútil Trunks ni siquiera se movió un centímetro._

_"En serio, ese es todo el poder que tienes?" Trunks dijo mirándolo serio. "¿Qué está pasando?" Cooler se retiró hacia atrás._

_`Mi puño ni siquiera le hizo daño y que le di con toda mi energía en esta forma de todos modos`_

_"Ja, ja, ja, ja, es lo mejor que puedes hacer Señor Cooler si no has nos arrodillar ante ti" dijo Broly volando hacia abajo, hacia Cooler y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndole inclinarse con tal fuerza que lo envío directamente a una cascada cerca de las islas, Cooler choco en las rocas de la cascada y cayó en el agua._

_"Este hombre es tan débil como Freezer" Broly dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_"Vamos a ir allí y acabar con él " Trunks dijo mientras descendía._

* * *

_**Isla Cascada**_

_Broly y Trunks ocuparon sus puestos de combate en el suelo cerca esperando que Cooler saliera a la superficie. _

_"Él no está muerto, estad en guardia" dijo Trunks. Cooler salió del agua tranquilo como siempre, y se puso en una roca cerca de la cascada._

_"Ja , ja , ja ... déjenme decirles un pequeño secreto, monos"_

_"¿Y qué es eso, no me digas que te rendirás ante nosotros?" Broly dijo divirtiéndose._

_"Tontos, a diferencia de mi hermano todavía tengo una más...yo puedo transformarme una vez más"_

_"¿Qué? Pero no importa no vamos a dejar que te transformes, Cooler"_

_"Quiero pelear con él en su poder completo, para que aprenda que no puede coincidir con el legendario Súper Saiyan"_

_"¿Qué? ¡No! Esto es lo mismo que mi padre hizo con Cell en el pasado"_

_"Si interfieres, Trunks, te voy atacar"_

_`Maldita sea, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora, Broly quiere pelear con él , pero si me meto esto será una batalla de tres'_

_"Está bien haz lo que quieras" Trunks había marcado sus palabras, él los dejara en paz y se sentó sobre una roca cerca tomando su apariencia normal. _

_"Ustedes deben estar contentos serán los primeros en presenciar esta forma"_

_A Cooler le caía agua sobre su cuerpo pero no le importa y comenzó a transformar su pecho y masa muscular se ha ampliado en gran medida, su caparazón blanco también cambia, con las hombreras de mama y placas convertirse aro - como en forma, mientras que los caparazones blancos en muñecas cambian drásticamente, ganando secciones de color azul oscuro y la adquisición de protuberancias como cuchillas._

_El caparazón que tiene en su cabeza, que de esta forma encierra completamente toda la cabeza a excepción de sus ojos, su boca está cubierto detrás de algo que recuerda a un visir, cuatro picos se extienden desde el cráneo y hay una sección de color azul oscuro grande en el medio de la cabeza ahora su transformación había terminado._

_"Soy yo el que decide quién vive y quién muere!" Cooler dijo corriendo hacia Broly que lo tomó por sorpresa a su gran apariencia y lo hizo doblarse con un golpe derecho brutal al estómago. Envío a Broly contra las paredes cerca de las rocas, Broly estuvo bajo tierra por un momento y cuando salió vio que Trunks estaba en problemas._

_"Todos los seres vivos son meros juguetes para mí!" Agarro a Trunks por el cuello, quien cambio rápidamente a Súper Saiyan y lo golpee contra un árbol cercano. "¿Ve usted ahora?"_

_"Bastardo!" Trunks dijo mientras la sangre salía de su boca._

_"Ja , ja , ja "_

_Golpea a Trunks con la cola destruyendo el árbol, teniendo perseguido a Trunks lo sostuvo contra un muro con su pierna izquierda._

_"Nadie puede comprender mi poder y astucia!"_

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Un Abismo Formado en el Tiempo**_

* * *

_**Línea de tiempo 1 Era 1000**_

_Han pasado casi 216 años desde que Goku dejó el 28a Mundial torneo de artes marciales para entrenar a Uub, una serie de acontecimientos notables se han producido desde entonces, desde que pasó el tiempo, cuando el dios de la destrucción de Bill vino a buscar al Súper Saiyan Dios por ejemplo y cuando Majin Buu creó a su mujer llamada Miss Buu de partes de su propio cuerpo, Majin Buu y su esposa tuvieron un hijo también._

_Ellos arrancaron muchas piezas de diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, mezclándolos, y le dieron vida a las piezas en forma de bola de masa disparando el rayo del amor - amor en ella. Se da a entender que la familia crece más allá de sólo una descendencia, lo que provoca la formación de la raza Majin en la Tierra._

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, muchos seres humanos han tomado clases de artes marciales avanzados, y algunos han entrenado bajo la Nueva Escuela revivida de Krillin's la Turtle Helment, restableció la Nueva Escuela de Crane Tien Shinhan's y Goten y Trunks la nueva Kikoukenjutsu Escuela de Espadas, las escuelas hicieron popular al libro de Gohan, el cual explica el control del ki y las artes marciales a la opinión pública.

King Kai también enseñó al poblado de la Tierra (humanos y Namekians) la técnica Kaio -ken y los Majins han conseguido imitarla. Además, lo que parecen ser Yardrat han aparecido en la Galaxia del Sur, y más recientemente, un abismo formado en el tiempo.

* * *

_**Nuevo Namek Era 851  
**__  
Ha de ser de muchos años desde que la paz volvió después de que Meta- Cooler fue visto por última vez en el universo, los Namek's estaban viviendo sus vidas como cualquier otro día, pero un evento va a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, ahora que Goku ya no está cerca para salvar los que sucederá con ellos y el universo._

El agua verde flotando en el arrecife era la captura del joven cerca de Namek, que estaba con otros dos jóvenes de Namek uno de ellos estaba mirando el cielo de color verde brillante y el otro se ha quedado acostado en la brillante azul hierba, ya que la noche nunca cae en este planeta no se puede saber qué hora es.

"Oye, Kato cuidado" dejo caer del joven Namek la canasta de agua para ayudar a su amigo de ser atacado por un rayo de energía verde, pero fue penetrado en el pecho en su lugar. "Yuri" las llamadas de su hermano mayor. "Está la pagaras miserable" sólo vio un golpe gris golpearlo en el estomago mientras se arrodilla inconsciente.

"Je, je, je, este planeta será mío para gobernar"

* * *

_**Nuevo Namek Era 853  
**__  
Los resto de la organización de planetas de comercio cayó en las manos de este nuevo enemigo: extranjeros, Namek, androides, Majins y demonios del mundo de los demonios también están van bajo su control. Su lealtad era la prueba de una sencilla gema verde que se forman en cada persona en la frente, el pecho o la cintura._

Había pasado 3 años desde que New Namek fue conquistado, el intento de defenderse pero fue inútil, los Namekians restantes que quedan libres construyeron una nave de escape hacia la tierra.

"No hay nada para nosotros aquí ahora, después de haber terminado con todo aquí destruyen el planeta, querido"

_"Exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, además tengo otro planeta en mente también"_

La cápsula blanca era el lanzamiento y la flota de los restante Namek que iban para la tierra a medida que emigran de su planeta ven como se quema y explota gracias a este hombre misterioso.

"El hombre pálido"

* * *

_**Línea de tiempo 3 Era 2000**_

Cell había matado a Trunks el ultimo guerrero z y se fue al pasado para absorber los androides 18 y 17, sin más héroes para proteger a este futuro en el resto de años este "hombre pálido " logran apoderarse de la tierra en esta línea de tiempo.

* * *

_**Línea de tiempo 4 Era 784**_

_Ha de ser muchos años desde que Trunks fue al pasado y arreglo todo, pero estos futuros acontecimientos dan lugar a un gran olvidado a Tuffle llamado Baby, lo que lleva a los eventos del Súper Androide 17 y el evento extraño misterioso que ocurre con las bolas de dragón que nunca fue destinado a suceder._

* * *

**_Línea de tiempo 1 Edad 1000_**

Era un día brillante en Mount Paozu estaban en la llamada aldea Dragon había un hombre fuere del tiempo llamado por Dende para ayudarlos a salvar este planeta de los ataques de la organización de planetas en el comercio en los últimos años.

"Bueno, todo el mundo está aquí " dijo un hombre de aspecto joven que se asemejan a future Trunks, pero él era más joven , llevaba un chaleco negro de Rusia y los detalles marrones como la parte del cuello que parecía un uniforme nazi, con guantes marrones y botas marrones.

" Oye, Trunks es cierto que vienes del pasado?" Una chica Majin pregunto.

"Sí, yo soy de la Era 784"

"Entonces, ¿qué enemigos combatiste allí?" Un Namek niño pregunto.

"Bueno, una vez enfrente con mi amigo Goten el dios de la destrucción fue cuando yo era pequeño, no les excita ser capaz de ir atrás en el tiempo"

"Sí!" La multitud de niños de 5 años to15 grito.

" Bueno Dende me dijo que yo sólo podía tomar dos para llevarme conmigo al palacio de Kami "

" Ah, me escoge" empezaron a gritar de nuevo.

"Oye, ¿Cual es la historia de esa espada, señor?" Un niño humano pregunto.

" Esta me la dio un héroe llamado Tapion"

" Ah, nunca escuche de él"

"¿Algo más sucedió en tu línea del tiempo, Trunks?"

" Tuve una gran cantidad de aventuras pero no involucran el espacio a menos que tomes el tiempo ¿por el que viajamos con Bill, pero eso es otra historia"

" Bueno, ahora empezaremos a escoger a los dos compañeros"

Estaban felices de tener la oportunidad de salir de su pueblo y visitar el famoso Palacio de Kami donde aprendió Goku artes marciales cuando pequeño.

Los dos niños que se elegirán por un importe de votos al azar solo los niños de 10 a 15 años podrían participar.

"Okay, el primer elegido será, Mia de 15 años" dijo Trunks.

"Perfecto, exactamente como mi plan" dijo Mia una joven de ojos azules, pelo espinado corto, niña Saiyan que tenía una cola negra. Ella llevaba un gi naranja de la Escuela Turtle Helment, con pulseras y correas negras, las botas eran azules.

"Está bien, el segundo será, Destra de 14 años" dijo Trunks.

"Oh, hombre" los otros niños se quejaron.

_No les gustaba Destra para nada, era de la raza Majin una chica que se asemejan a Kid Buu, pero más alta y la extremidad de la cabeza no era hacia atrás, su extremidad era en forma de peine de pelo hacia atrás con una la línea bajando por su rostro._

"Está bien, voy a ir, pero si te metes en mi camino Mia, te vas a arrepentir " dijo Destra.

"Está bien, tenemos a los ganadores ahora a ustedes dos nos iremos en 2 días, por lo que les dijo que se preparen lo que se quieran llevar, ok"

" Ok" dijo Mia.

"Entendido" dijo Destra.

* * *

_**Línea de tiempo 2 Era 786  
**__  
"¿Ven ahora, no me pueden matar gente como tú!" Cooler dijo soltando el pie de Trunks dejando lo caer al suelo. Broly voló hacia Cooler lanzando un gancho de izquierdo, pero Cooler lo esquivo y le dio un codazo a Broly en la espalda dejando una gran herida en la espalda en línea recta. Broly estaba tranquilo mirándolo, mientras Cooler volaba hacia el cielo encima de ellos._

"Pagaras por eso" dijo Broly.

"Si tan sólo pudiera transformarme, pero otra vez yo podría llegar a destruir este planeta y se pasara adónde voy a ir ahora que no tengo a dónde ir?' Estaban nublados los pensamientos de Broly que no vio lo que Cooler estaba haciendo en el cielo.

"Ahora, monos vamos a ver si pueden soporta uno de mis Supernovas con una carga completa de mi completo poder supremo" Cooler dijo mientras liberaba una bola de fuego gigante que se asemeja a un sol ardiente hacia ellos.

En ese mismo momento, una figura de un hombre aparece ante ellos tenía el mismo gi naranja que Goku siempre usa cuando pelea.

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Futuro Inesperado**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: El Sol Ardiente**_

* * *

_**Línea de Tiempo 2 Era 786**_

_**Islas**_

_El suelo de la isla por debajo de ellos ya estaba desterrando como una polilla a una llama. Las aguas comenzaron a convertirse en olas en todas direcciones, como un vórtice que acaba de formarse. Los fuegos brillantes de la supernova pueden haberlos cegado, ya que no se dieron cuenta de la figura de un hombre que salió de la nada._

_"Ustedes monos no me vencerán como a mi hermano... Yo no subestimo a mis oponentes como él. Ciertamente se las arreglaron para poder hacerme usar todo mi poder, te voy a dar eso por mucho, ya muéranse" Cooler extendió su mano hacia la bola de fuego gigante haciendo la caer más rápido hacia ellos. Broly y Trunks estaban mirando la bola de fuego gigante que cae sobre ellos, no podían desplazarse o bien la tierra será destruida._

"_Voy a tener que hacerlo, Trunks " Broly dijo mirándolo._

"_No, los dos podemos tomarlo. No es diferente de la que yo tomé de Freezer así que... ¿Cuán fuerte podría ser" Trunks no estaba a punto de rendirse , pero tampoco atacar._

_Sobre el cielo Gohan estaba viendo el escenario donde acaba de teletransportarse, buscando una rápida estrategia ya que no podía intervenir de inmediato._

_`No voy a permitirme transformarme en Súper Saiyan 2, no en frente de Broly que cree que es el más fuerte que podríamos perder lo como aliado` Trunks continúa dudando de sí mismo._

_` Ya sé, voy a usar uno de los ataques de Goku y Gohan`_

_"Oye, Cooler vamos a ver si te gusta esto... KA... Me..." Trunks tomo posición y comenzó a imitar el ataque._

_" ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Broly no compartía el mismo juicio que Trunks._

"_... Ha... Me..."_

_"Trunks!" Gohan encontró el ki de su antiguo alumnos debajo de la bola de fuego de color amarillo y naranja._

_"Ja Ja, Ja, llegas demasiado tarde todos van a morir!" Cooler estaba riendo._

"_... ¡Ha! " Trunks grita estirando ambas manos hacia el cielo._

_Sus poderes acaban de colapsar, la bola de fuego de Cooler estaba ganando cayendo lentamente pero todavía Trunks seguía empujando hacia arriba la onda con el kamehameha._

_"No puede ser su poder es mucho más grande que el de Freezer, esto es malo...es casi tan fuerte como Cell"_

"_¡Necio! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Broly saltó hacia atrás y voló alrededor de la supernova encontrando una manera de llegar hacia Cooler._

_"Vamos a ver qué pasa... Súper Kaio -ken!" Trunks grito mientras su cabello súper saiyan que casi se asemeja a su vez al pelo de Broly cambio a rojo, también aumento su potencia de poder._

_La supernova comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba, pero no lo suficiente para un contraataque, Cooler todavía estaba sobre el cielo riéndose de ellos mirando la tierra temblar._

_"No, Trunks " Gohan dijo poniendo dos dedos en la frente._

_`Yo no he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar el instante transición, pero espero que no termine en esa cosa, ya que es mi segundo intento` sin hacer ruido Gohan desapareció._

_Gohan aparece ante Trunks de no querer ver a su estudiante morir tele transportó a Trunks dejándolo en un terreno ajardinado cerca y volvió a detener la supernova. Cuando volvió vio a Cooler por encima de la supernova tenia a Broly por su armadura, mientras dándole un puñetazo con la otra mano._

_"Vamos saiyan transformarte una vez más, apuesto a que no puedes " Cooler sólo sigue dándole en la en la cara mientras la sangre sale de su boca._

_"¡No!" Gohan no tenía mucha opción la bola de fuego estaba a punto de chocar con el suelo, voló tan rápido como le fue posible y trato de detenerla con sus propias manos, pero la fuerza era mucho para él la supernova empieza a romper a través de la núcleo de la Tierra._

"_... ¡Maldición! ..." Gohan grito mientras las llamas de la supernova consumen su cuerpo._

"_Maldita seas... prometo no importa lo que suceda no voy a convertirme en ese monstruo de nuevo " Broly tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras sonreía._

_"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No lo comprendes mi nuevo poder encontrado y mi astucia?" Cooler estaba sorprendido de estos saiyan's como podía resistir tanto._

"_¿No ves que este planeta es historia " dijo Broly._

"_Oh, lo sé, pero puedo sobrevivir en el espacio, a diferencia de ti... Ja, Ja, Ja" Cooler estaba seguro de su victoria._

_" ... Mmm..."_

_"¿No crees que soy digno de ser el rey del universo?"_

_Trunks miraba el paisaje de lejos podía sentir el ki de su maestro desaparecer de la tierra, sabía que esta vez no podrá volver a la vida de nuevo, Trunks cae de rodillas gritando el nombre de Gohan cuando la explosión de la supernova cubría todo lo que se veía por kilómetros y después de un minuto el planeta explotó en el cosmos..._

* * *

_**Línea de Tiempo 1 Era 1000**_

_**Dragon Villaje**_

_"Gohan..." Trunks despertó alarmado sobre algo._

_Trunks se sentó en la cama fatigado a causa de un sueño que acaba de tener, se puso de pie y se va a verse a sí mismo en un espejo en la esquina de la habitación. Su pelo es exactamente como el del futuro de Trunks antes del empezar el entrenamiento con Gohan. Llevaba un pijama azul y estaba descalzo cuando él mira a la izquierda había una sola cápsula de Dino en una mesita junto a la cama._

_" Sucedió eso... o va a pasar?"_

_Trunks ve a su derecha donde se ve la espada que estaba acostada en el suelo._

_"Tapion, siempre he sido tan infantil, que no sé si estoy listo"_

_"Yo siempre lucho junto a Goten, pero aquí y ahora estoy solo"_

_"No, no estoy solo tengo la próxima generación de guerreros aquí conmigo"_

_"..."_

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Futuro inesperado**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Majins**

* * *

**Línea de Tiempo 1 Era 1000**

En una pantalla en negro el planeta Tierra se puede ver girando.

Nuestra raza nació en la Era 786.

El día que nuestro padre decidió dejar atrás un legado de guerreros de la raza Majin. Temor por la familia de Mr. Satán llevo a Majin Buu a encontrar algo que inevitablemente lo llevara a descubrir el amor, lo que lo motivo a crear a nuestra madre, la señorita Buu, o por su nombre de pila Majin Booby.

Pronto tuvieron un hijo pero nadie sabe su nombre ni qué aspecto tiene, él todavía está vivo en alguna parte y nuestra madre también.

Decidió dejar algo para proteger a la tierra antes de que todos los combatientes Z desaparezcan por completo, algunos de ellos aún viven. Oramos por nuestro padre y madre agradeciendo todos los días por nuestra existencia pudimos ser creados por su hijo o sus hijos pero como quiera oramos por nuestro creador original Majin Buu.

* * *

**Nací en la Era 850**

Yo sólo tenía 8 años cuando me enviaron aquí para Dragon Villaje, Colegio Militar de las artes marciales más popular bajo el Maestro inmortal de las semillas del ermitaño, Korin. Nadie sabe cómo luce, aunque yo también tengo curiosidad.

Nosotros compartimos este planeta con el resto de los humanos y los Namek que una vez vinieron de un mundo diferente y se establecieron aquí. Yo que actualmente vivo en esta casa cápsula que le dieron a cada uno de nosotros, de todos modos mi primera misión comienza mañana con este viajero llamado Trunks y Mia ira con nosotros también.

Hay rumores en el pueblo que nadie ha podido nunca pasar su primera misión, ya que se supone que debe ser un examen de el mismo Korin, tal vez es porque somos débiles, ya que somos sólo partes de nuestro ser original, tenemos que entrenar aún más duro que los seres humanos para convertirnos en poderosos guerreros . "Aún así...seguimos luchando. Me llamo Majin Destra..."

* * *

**Destra Casa Cápsula **

La ducha estaba en funcionamiento, ella limpia su cara hermosa abre sus ojos afilados, su pelo de seis cola corto estaba todo hacia atrás, como la piel de color rosa oculta el jabón mientras lo utiliza para limpiar su espalda, aunque era joven media 5`9 de altura y con un gran cuerpo de mujer crecido.

La ducha es apagada cuando uno de sus dedos lentamente se retira del botón de la pared, aunque sus uñas eran largas y negras como sus ojos pero a diferencia el iris de sus ojos es rojo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño la línea de su trasero podría ver se visto mientras se cubría con su toalla, sus caderas se mueven de una manera curveada, mientras que su cuerpo delgado brillaba.

Al llegar al espejo de la sala ella ve que la cola de pelo desplegable ocultaba su lado izquierdo de su rostro, sosteniendo su toalla con su mano derecha enfurecida de repente golpea y rompe el espejo en pedazos con la mano izquierda. "Mmm..."

Ella llega a su habitación que estaba de arriba a abajo, un lío de ropa por todas partes Destra no se preocupaba mucho de estas cosas. Cerca de su cama dejó que su toalla cayera al suelo está completamente expuesta se puso sus pantalones cortos negros seguido por los pantalones largos blancos que descansan sobre un par de botas de oro y negras, por su parte superior un top negro mostrando su estómago, seguía por mangas largas que empiezan a medio camino de sus hombros y al final de sus muñecas.

Sentada en la cama, ella saca su pelo hacia atrás dejando a uno de sus cabellos colas abajo en su rostro.

"Perfecto...Chocolate"

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

**A / N: Siguiente Capítulo los seres humanos de edad 100, seguido por Namek de Edad 1000, para que puedan comprender la historia y la personalidad mejor de los personajes. G.V.E. - Arigato.**


End file.
